


Sweet

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breast milk fetish, Breastfeeding, Guilt, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Misunderstandings, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post Mpreg, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will accidentally drinks Hannibal's breastmilk and vows never to pour unidentified substances into his coffee again.Except once he's had it, that's all he can think about.His guilt at the cravings is so bad that Hannibal finally steps in to give him what he craves.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 420
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020, Wendigo & Stag





	Sweet

The first time it happens is entirely by accident. 

There are so many different containers, bottles, and unmarked bags in their refrigerator that Will only sees a white substance and mistakes it for everyday milk. He pours it into his coffee and feels oddly pleased at the taste as he sits at the dining room table.

Hannibal walks into the room with their daughter Lily on his arm and kisses Will as he passes by before heading for the fridge. 

A minute later he comes into the dining room and kisses Will again, this time with a lot more tongue until he pulls back to smile. 

“I was not aware you were curious as to the taste.” 

Will frowns. “What taste?” 

“You poured breast milk into your coffee. I can taste it on your tongue.” 

He stares at his coffee in shock. “I didn’t---” 

“It was accidental?” 

“I didn’t do it on purpose. I saw a glass bottle and thought you just poured the rest of the carton into it.” 

“When have I ever done that before?” 

“Hannibal I didn’t do it on purpose, ok?” Will snaps, grabbing his mug and stomping into the kitchen. 

He hears Hannibal and Lily follow him, her fussy sounds cutting right into his protective instincts, and pours the coffee into the sink. “Will, I didn’t mean to upset you. It was an honest mistake for her being only a few weeks old and new in our lives.” 

“Yes, you did,” he mumbles, his face red, “I’m gonna go get some  _ real _ milk at the store.” 

“Will, wait, I…” 

Will doesn’t even care that he’s still in his pajamas when he leaves and vows never to pour unidentified substances into his coffee again. 

Except once he’s had it, that’s all he can think about. 

He finds himself lurking around the corner watching as Hannibal breastfeeds Lily in the nursery, his mouth watering at the scent in the air, and hiding when Hannibal looks like he may know he’s there. Will is almost sure he does know, but his omega says nothing and he’s perfectly fine pretending that he’s being discreet enough to not be noticed. 

Will starts to find more containers of his milk in the fridge after that first one, his hand always itching to just try a small sip, but he refrains. 

It’s not meant for him. 

The milk is for Lily, and his selfish desire to taste Hannibal’s milk again is disgusting.

He goes online and reads about other alphas who have such cravings but the way they describe it leaves Will feeling even worse. These alphas think they own their omegas, and many of them start to force their mates into providing the milk for their own needs above their children. Will can’t imagine doing that no matter how good it tastes. 

The fixation starts to soon affect his sleep when that sweet perfect scent seems to permeate from Hannibal’s entire being, and he moves so far from him at night he nearly falls off the bed. Hannibal’s scent beneath the sweetness becomes distressed a few days in but the omega doesn’t say a word and Will tries to pretend it’s not because of him. 

Two weeks pass with Will avoiding being close to his mate and even his daughter. He starts to resent their time together, hating himself for it, and he begins sleeping on the couch despite the separation anxiety that sets in. 

Hannibal finally puts a stop to it. 

Will feels Hannibal settle on the couch sixteen days into this entire ordeal, pressing himself against Will’s ass and nuzzling his neck. He moans, turning his head and blinking in the darkness. 

“Hannibal?” 

“I’ve decided to put an end to this,” he whispers, kissing Will’s mating mark, “I cannot stand to be apart from you for any longer, and Lily is missing her alpha.” 

“You---” 

“Shh…”

He presses his finger into Will’s mouth and Will moans, closing his eyes at the sweet taste. 

“Hannibal, I---” 

Hannibal pushes him down onto his back and turns on the lamp beside the couch. Will feels so much worse seeing the bags under his eyes and he looks so tired. “You have nothing to be ashamed about.” 

“It’s not...I mean, it’s…” 

“Shhh…” 

He pulls off his shirt as he straddles Will, and the sight of his swollen nipples makes Will’s mouth water. “I’m sorry I’m so....” 

“Shhh…”

Hannibal squeezes his nipple and milk comes dripping down his chest. Will groans, holding himself back, and Hannibal pulls him in close to lick up the mess that’s pooled down his stomach. He purrs, grabbing Will’s hair, and guides him up to his nipple. Will tries to pull back but Hannibal presses him down. 

“Please, Alpha,” he whines, “I need you to suck.” 

Will nearly sobs with relief when finally gives in to the desire to taste, his entire body aching as it coats his tongue, and soon he’s almost choking he’s so needy for the taste. 

“Harder,” Hannibal hisses, pushing Will’s face into his breast. 

Will moans as he sucks harder and feels Hannibal’s slick soaking into his boxers. He shoves his hands down the back of Hannibal’s pajama pants and presses his fingers inside making him groan. 

“Oh, Will, I….oh please, more!” 

He moves his mouth off, staring up at Hannibal with his beard and lips wet with milk, then moves to his next breast before adding another finger. Hannibal pulls down his pants just enough as Will frees his cock before he thrusts up inside the omega’s wet warmth. His whimper makes Will need to please him, to apologize for keeping them apart, and he speeds up as Hannibal starts to ride. The soft silk of Hannibal’s bunched pants rubs against when Will pulls in closer, making him shudder. 

“Will, please, please,” Hannibal purrs, pulling his hair while Will sucks, “Oh….oh!” 

Hannibal succumbs, spilling all over his pants and Will’s belly but Will continues to fuck up into his messy hole. He feels the milk settle through him, it’s sweet perfection calming everything that’s kept them apart, and when Will’s knot fills he sobs with relief around the nipple in his mouth. 

He pulls his mouth back, catching his breath as he lays his head against Hannibal’s chest, and Hannibal runs fingers through his hair. 

“Shhh….” 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, nuzzling Hannibal’s swollen breast, “I...I was….”

“Any needs you have are worth indulging in, Beloved,” Hannibal purrs, kissing the top of Will’s head, “Never hide your desires from me again.” 

Will nods his head and pulls back to look up with his chin touching Hannibal’s chest. 

“It tastes so good,” he whispers, breathless. 

Hannibal runs a finger over Will’s wet lips before he kisses him softly. 

“I know,” he whispers, putting the finger into his mouth, “I’ve indulged myself. Though I think your need to consume my milk is attuned to our bond.” 

Will licks his lips. “I thought it was just disgusting, I…” 

Hannibal puts his finger over Will’s lips. “Nothing about what we just experienced was disgusting, Mylimasis. Your need for me in every possible way makes me feel so wanted, so….loved.” 

He feels tears in his eyes. “Thank you for….ending my suffering.” 

Hannibal kisses him again, pressing Will back down onto the couch, and the movement makes them both moan when Will’s knot presses against his inner pleasure. He bites Will’s lip, soothing it with his tongue, and pulls back to smile at him again. 

“You’re welcome,” Hannibal whispers, nuzzling his cheek, “I look forward to indulging again.” 

Will’s knot goes down and Hannibal winces as they separate. They both lose the rest of their clothes before he’s in Will’s arms again, purring loudly as Will nuzzles his neck. 

“I love you, Will.” 

“I love you too, Hannibal,” Will sighs, “I’m sorry this went on for so long.” 

Hannibal runs fingers through his hair. “As am I.” 

“We’re messy,” Will says softly, kissing his mark, “And Lily isn’t gonna last long asleep.” 

“A shower sounds lovely,” Hannibal whispers, “But I am very tired and do not wish to be apart from you for even a moment.” 

Will lifts his head up and smiles. “Neither do I.” 

He wakes up the next morning cleaner than he should be and alone, though Hannibal is sitting at the table nursing Lily with a smile. There’s a cup of coffee sitting on the table and Hannibal watches him far too closely as he takes his first sip. 

The sweet taste makes him bite back a moan, and Hannibal’s knowing smile makes desire pool in his belly. 

“Sweet.” 

“Just how you like it,” Hannibal whispers.

Will licks his lips. “Just how I like it.” 


End file.
